Help not wanted
hey everyone im sure many of you know about lost episodes like red mist or plankton got served but this story is not like blood hyper realistic or violence this is actually real it all started in the 1990s back then I was only a person that viewed new upcoming cartoons I loved my job I that it was super cool to view upcoming cartoons so when they told me that I was gonna get to view a new show SpongeBob SquarePants I was super excited they told me that the episodes name was help not wanted the episode started of like normal sponge bob was running to the krusty krab saying im ready but when he got there it was no help wanted sign instead stood mr krabs there saying that some one already got the job sponge bob asks who mr krabs says Patrick sponge bob says what Patrick says oh hey sponge bob look I got a job sponge bob says in a sad voice oh good Patrick then he walks home crying when he gets home he goes to hes bed and goes to sleep a title card comes up saying next day sponge bob is going to the store when Patrick says hey sponge bob sponge bob says in a angry voice hey Patrick says where are you going sponge bob he says to the super market can I come don't you have work says sponge bob in a angry voice no I got a day of says Patrick sponge bob says okay when they get to the store Patrick says oh can you buy me some serial sponge bob says no Patrick I don't have that much money says sponge bob in a angry voice why not says Patrick because some one stole my job says sponge bob Patrick says who sponge bob lost it and says you your idiot screams sponge bob in angry voice you know that I wanted that job but you still took it im done whit you Patrick says sponge bob I never wanna se you again Patrick says in a sad voice im sorry sponge bob sponge bob says just go fine says Patrick in a angry then it a title card comes upp saying next day sponge bob says im sorry Patrick didn't mean to say that Patrick says you can get the job he goes on a bus sponge bob says where are you going Patrick im moving out if you don't want me here sponge bob fine says Patrick in angry voice sponge bob says wait but then the bus drives of leaving sponge bob crying the the episode ends they ask me how I think it was I said its to sad to be on a kid channel they said okay you can go home now next day I got fired they told me if ever talk about this episode again they would kill me it been 20 years no many people might not think this is real but I know the truth and I hope one day that the original episode would be found but I think that nick burned all the copys thaks for reading my story. (salvaged from creepypasta wiki,no offense to the author) Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:SpongeBob Category:Hyper-realistic Category:One sentence Category:Wall of Text Category:English Class Failure